Truth or Dare: Futurama Edition
by TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: A truth or dare fic in which the Futurama characters have been kidnapped and forced to participate in a truth or dare show! Got any truths or dares? Send them to me via PMs, they'll answer all your questions and do anything you want them to do. You may also send in truths or dares for their voice actors too. Rating may go up if I get any overly sexual or violent dares.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare: Futurama Edition**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's TheAnnoyingAlien! I thought I'd try my hand at writing a Futurama truth or dare fic :P since I haven't received any truths or dares yet, all that really happens in this first chapter is that the Planet Express crew gets kidnapped and the rules to the fic are explained. So anyways, I hope you enjoy reading about that, and once you're done reading please leave me a review with some truths and dares for everyone. Enjoy!  
EDIT: Please don't send in truths, dares, and character addition requests in reviews anymore. Send them in through PMs (private messages) instead please c:  
**

It was just another normal day at Planet Express. Fry, Leela, and Bender were in the employee lounge watching TV, and Nibbler was sleeping comfortably in Leela's lap. Hermes was in his office doing some paperwork while Scruffy was mopping the floor in the lobby and Zoidberg was in the kitchen attempting to make himself a sandwich. Lastly, Amy was with Professor Farnsworth in the lab adding some improvements to the What If machine. Nothing out of the ordinary had occurred... yet. Today, an unfamiliar visitor would arrive at Planet Express. Scruffy was the first to see her. He was finishing up with his mopping when he noticed the front doors open. A young girl strolled calmly into the lobby; she looked to be in her mid teens and was rather short, barely over five feet tall. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, was very pale, and wore glasses. She was dressed in jeans, a purple t-shirt with the Slurm logo on it over which she wore a black jacket, and black boots-rather odd attire for summer time.

"Need somethin', miss?" Scruffy asked her. The girl nodded.

"Yes, I do." She replied. She grabbed Scruffy by the collar of his shirt, reached into her jacket pocket, and withdrew a small gun. She pointed it right at the janitor's head.

"I need you to do exactly as I say. If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to shoot you. Understand?" Scruffy nodded, thinking it best to listen to her demands. He knew he could've easily overpowered her if she was unarmed, but since she had a gun and the only thing he had in the ways of a weapon was a mop, starting a fight would be a bad idea.

"Good. Follow me, Scruffy." The girl commanded. She let go of Scruffy's shirt and grabbed him by the hand, all the while still pointing the gun at him. Scruffy was confused as to how this girl knew what his name was-he wasn't wearing a name tag, and he hadn't met her before. Whoever she was, she was starting to creep him out. The girl lead him out of the lobby and into a mysterious white van with tinted windows that was parked outside of Planet Express. You know, the kind of van that rapists and pedophiles commonly drive. Once he was in the van, the girl tied him up with ropes so he couldn't move and left. Scruffy watched as she went back into Planet Express.

"Oh, marmalade! She's gonna get the others!" He assumed. And his prediction was right. While Scruffy was tied up and stuck in the creepy rapist van, the girl had found her way into Hermes' office. Hermes didn't notice her at first; he was too engrossed in his paperwork. The girl cleared her throat, making her presence known. Hermes looked up from his desk and saw her.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" He asked. She pointed her gun at him; Hermes let out a terrified scream and put his hands up to shield himself. "Sweet tree frog of Prague! Don't shoot me, I can't die yet! I still need to finish my paperwork!" He cried.

"Relax, Hermes. I'm not going to shoot you as long as you do what I ask of you." The girl assured him.

"How do you know my name?" Hermes inquired forlornly.

"That's not important, just follow me."

"Can I finish my paperwork first?" The girl glared at him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pressing the tip of the gun to his forehead.

"Okay okay, I'm coming!" Hermes gave in. His paperwork would have to wait until later. The girl let go of his shirt and lead him into her van, where she tied him up like she'd done to Scruffy before going back into Planet Express. This time, she wandered into the lab, where Amy and Professor Farnsworth were finishing with their upgrades to the What If machine.

"Hey Professor, hey Amy." The girl greeted them casually. Professor Farnsworth and Amy looked over in her direction and saw that she was armed.

"What the shmell do you think you're doing with that gun!? You could hurt yourself!" Amy scolded her.

"I've played a lot of combat video games, honey. I know how to work this thing without harming myself. Now, you and the professor better come with me or I'll shoot." The girl threatened.

"No! Don't shoot me, I'm too young to die! I'll do whatever you say!" Professor Farnsworth cried, holding his hands up in surrender.

"No Professor, don't listen to her! Look kid, I don't know who the shmell you think you are, but you can't go around taking people hostage like this! I'm not going with you, and neither is the professor! So you better hit the road, or you'll be sorry." Amy advised. She grabbed a nearby hammer and displayed it in a threatening manner, trying to scare the girl off. The girl wasn't the least bit frightened by this gesture.

"I knew that at least one of you would resist. It looks like you leave me no choice but to use this." She took her gun and pulled the trigger; a dart shot out of it and hit Amy in the arm. The cute Martian immediately dropped the hammer and fell face first onto the floor.

"Sweet zombie Jesus! You've _killed_ her!" Professor Farnsworth gasped in horror, assuming that Amy was dead.

"Relax, she's perfectly fine! I simply knocked her out with a tranquilizer so she wouldn't put up any further resistance; she'll wake up in around ten to fifteen minutes." The girl explained.

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought that was a poison dart!" Said Professor Farnsworth. The girl ignored him and went over to Amy. She poked her a couple times to make sure she was totally unconscious, then she grabbed her by one of her feet and started dragging her out of the room.

"Professor, are you coming? Or do I have to use the tranquilizer on you too?" The teen inquired, wielding the tranquilizer gun in her free hand for emphasis.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Professor Farnsworth replied, hurriedly following her out of the room. The girl stuffed him and Amy into the back of her creepy ass van with the others, tied them up, and went inside Planet Express again. This time she went to the kitchen. Zoidberg was in there preparing to eat his sandwich. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to investigate. Across from him stood the girl.

"Hello, are you one of Cubert and Dwight's friends?" He asked, assuming she was a friend of the aforementioned boys. The girl pulled her gun on him; he grew confused.

"Is that a no?"

"Please come with me, Zoidberg." She ordered him.

"Can I bring my sandwich?" The doctor inquired.

"No."

"But I'm starving!"

"There's plenty of food where we're going." Zoidberg perked up at the mention of food.

"Food? Excellent, excellent! Let's go!" He exclaimed, clacking his claws together excitedly. The girl lead him out to her van and shoved him in with everyone else, then she tied him up, placed rubber bands on his claws, and left again.

"Hey... where's the food? And why is Amy sleeping?" He questioned, still unsure of what was going on.

"There's no food in here and Amy's been tranquilized!" Professor Farnsworth informed him.

"But Cubert and Dwight's friend said there was food here." Said Zoidberg.

"You mean the little lady with the gun?" Scruffy asked him. Zoidberg nodded.

"That girl's not Cubert and Dwight's friend, you overgrown lobster! That should've been obvious-they don't have any friends who're girls! But whoever she is, she tricked you so she could shove you into this suspicious van and tie you up like she's done to the rest of us! We're all being kidnapped!" Hermes panicked.

"Kidnapped? Oh no, that's horrible! We have to get out of here!"

"Maybe you can use your claws to cut us free from these ropes." Professor Farnsworth suggested.

"I can't-Cubert and Dwight's friend put rubber bands on my claws." Zoidberg replied sadly.

"SHE'S NOT THEIR FRIEND!" Shouted Hermes.

Meanwhile, the girl had found her way into the employee lounge. Bender was the first one to notice her.

"Hey look, it's a mini meatbag!" He said to Fry and Leela, pointing towards the teenage intruder.

"Oh, she must be a girl scout here to sell us cookies! I'd like a box of Thin Mints please!" Fry requested cheerfully.

"Fry! She's not a girl scout! She's probably here looking for a part time job for the summer or something. Sorry, we're not hiring right now." Leela told the girl.

"I'm not here for a job." She replied.

"Really? Then what are you here for?"

"I'm here to kidnap you." The girl explained, wielding her gun. "Now come along, please."

"We're not going with you!" Leela protested. She picked Nibbler up from her lap and set him down on the couch before going over to confront the girl. "You better beat it right now, or else!" She threatened.

"Looks like I have to use this again." The girl sighed with mild exasperation as she pointed the gun at Leela. She pulled the trigger and a dart hit Leela in the side. The cyclops fell face first on the floor, knocked out by the tranquilizer. Bender didn't really seem to care that Leela was unconscious; he nonchalantly lit up a cigar and started to smoke it. Fry on the other hand was freaking out.

"Oh my god! You murdered her!" He cried, rushing over to Leela.

"She's not dead, I just knocked her out! Now she won't put up anymore resistance." The girl clarified. She grabbed Leela's ponytail and started to drag her out of the room by her hair.

"Hey! You can't take her!" Exclaimed Fry. He grabbed Leela's feet and attempted to drag her back to the couch.

"Ha ha, it's just like tug of war only with a meatbag instead of a rope!" Bender laughed, watching the whole spectacle take place.

"You're not a very nice girl scout! Let go of Leela or I'll report you to your troop leader!" Fry demanded. The girl shot him an annoyed glared and aimed her gun at him. She pulled the trigger; a dart hit him in the shoulder and he passed out on top of Leela. The girl was feeling really lazy by this point, and she didn't want to drag both Fry and Leela out to her van. She looked up at Bender, who was still smoking his cigar and completely ignoring the fact that his friends were passed out on the floor. She grinned, getting an idea.

"Hey Bender! Carry Fry and Leela out to the street for me!" She commanded him.

"No way! Do it yourself, asshole!" Bender retorted.

"If you do it, I'll give you some beer." The girl offered, knowing his weakness.

"Beer? Okay then, where did you say you wanted me to carry them?" Asked Bender. He grabbed Fry and Leela and slung them both over his shoulders.

"Follow me!" The girl instructed. She grabbed the still sleeping Nibbler off the couch and strolled out to the street; Bender followed close behind her. Once outside, she took Fry and Leela from him and stuffed them in the back of the van with everyone else. After tying them up, she locked Nibbler in one of those portable dog kennels and closed the van's doors, trapping everybody inside.

"So, where's that beer you mentioned earlier?" Bender inquired.

"Yeah, about that... I don't actually have any beer with me." The girl admitted. "But if you come with me I'll get you some."

"What are you waiting for, then? Let's go already!" Bender demanded impatiently.

"Sure thing, hop into the Creeper Mobile!" The girl smirked, gesturing to the creepy white van apparently dubbed The Creeper Mobile. Bender plopped himself down in the passenger seat and the girl hopped into the driver's seat. She started the van and began driving down the road.

"So where the hell are we going?" Bender asked as she drove.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The girl replied slyly.

"Sure, whatever. But you better give me that goddamn beer when we get there." Bender grumbled.

"Oh, I will. In the mean time, let's rock out to Haddaway!" The girl giggled. She turned on the radio, "What is Love" by Haddaway started playing. She started headbanging to the music as they drove; Bender ignored her and started reading a porno magazine. After an hour or so, the girl parked her Creeper Mobile in front of a nice looking house in a suburban neighborhood. She hopped out of the van, as did Bender. The girl reached into her jacket pocket and took out a key, then she went to the front door of the house and unlocked it. She opened the door and beckoned for Bender to follow her in, which he did.

"This is where I live, make yourself at home." Said the girl.

"Where the hell are your parents at, kid? You didn't kill them or anything, did you? I bet you did!" Bender accused her. There was no trace of anybody else in the house aside from him and the girl, and even though she was a teenager she still looked a bit too young to be able to live alone.

"I didn't kill my parents! They're on vacation in New York with my younger sister right now."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I'm a hermit and I hate traveling. So I cooked up an ingenious plan to get out of going to New York-I spawned a clone of myself to go instead, which leaves me here with the house to myself for two whole weeks to do whatever I please."

"Cool, now where the hell is the beer?"

"Beer's in the fridge; help yourself. I'll be right back." The girl told him. She hurried back outside, Bender wandered into the kitchen and got a beer from the fridge. A few minutes later the girl returned, accompanied by the rest of the Planet Express crew. She had untied everybody and taken the rubber bands off Zoidberg's claws, but she was still holding Nibbler inside the dog kennel.

"Let me out of here!" Nibbler yelled, yanking on and gnawing at the bars of the kennel.

"Alright alright, quit your whining!" The girl muttered. She unlocked the kennel and Nibbler hopped out. He straightened his cape and shot a miffed glare at the girl, obviously displeased with her.

"Young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Professor Farnsworth said sternly, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, what gives!? Who the hell are you and why'd you kidnap us?" Leela questioned.

"I'm TheAnnoyingAlien, an awkward teenage girl who enjoys drawing, writing, playing video games, and watching sci-fi cartoons. As for why I kidnapped you, well, follow me and I'll show you." The girl replied. She opened a nearby door, revealing a staircase. She started going down the stairs, everyone followed her. It turned out the stairs lead to the basement of the house. Once everyone was in the basement, TheAnnoyingAlien sat down in a folding chair in front of a folding table, on top of which was a neon green laptop computer. She leaned back in her chair, sitting at an awkward and uncomfortable looking angle, and began typing something. Suddenly, bright lights flickered on and a film crew appeared out of nowhere.

"And we're rolling!" The head of the film crew announced as the cameraman started filming.

"What's going on? Are we on Candid Camera?" Fry asked.

"No, silly! Those guys are filming us for my truth or dare web show!" TheAnnoyingAlien announced gleefully.

"Truth or dare web show?"

"Yeah, that's why I brought you all here-I wanted to do a truth or dare web show featuring you guys!"

"Well if you wanted us to come here for your stupid web show, you could've sent us some invitations or something! You didn't have to kidnap us, guh!" Amy stated the obvious.

"I know I know, but kidnapping you was more fun." Everyone glared at her except for Bender, he was too preoccupied with his beer to care what was going on at the moment.

"Look, guys-I'm sorry I kidnapped you and shot some of you with tranquilizers." TheAnnoyingAlien apologized, earning especially nasty glares from Fry, Leela, and Amy at the mention of the incidents with the tranquilizers. "But I'm bored and have no life and I just really wanted to do a truth or dare show about you guys... so without further ado, let's get this thing started!" She declared, turning towards the camera.

"Hello world and all who inhabit it, TheAnnoyingAlien here bringing you the first episode of Truth or Dare: Futurama Edition!" She announced. She typed something else up on her computer, and a flashy neon sign appeared out of nowhere. The sign read "Truth or Dare: Futurama Edition" in big red and yellow letters with a blue background, similar to how the Futurama logo appears in the show's title sequence.

"Since this is the first episode, I'm going to go over how everything works. What you're supposed to do is send a PM to my inbox-uh, I mean, leave a comment on this video-containing truths or dares with the name of the Futurama character or characters who you want to answer your questions or do your dares. And if you want to send in a truth or a dare for a character who isn't on the show yet, just request me to add that character and I'll be more than happy to kidnap them-I mean, cordially invite them to join the show! I'll also kidn-ahem, invite characters' voice actors onto the show too if anyone wants me to. Anyways, after you send in your truths or dares, I'll read them off to the characters. Then, they'll answer all your questions and do anything you want them to do! Let's see... I think that's all the basic rules... oh yeah, one more thing. I will not accept requests to add anyone's OC characters to my story-I mean my show. Sorry guys."

"OC characters? What are those?" Zoidberg interrupted.

"Oh, they're nothing... anyways, since I've covered all the rules, I'll now introduce all the characters on the show so far! First up is the sexy cyclops Turanga Leela!" TheAnnoyingAlien said happily, gesturing to Leela.

"Um... hello everyone..." Leela greeted the viewers as the cameraman focused on her.

"Next is Philip J. Fry, the lovable delivery boy!" The camera focused on Fry, he waved at it and smiled.

"Hi!" Said Fry.

"This is Bender Bending Rodriguez, the chain smoking beer guzzling bending unit!"

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" Said Bender. He then proceeded to flip off the camera.

"How classy of you, Bender... this is Scruffy Scruffington, the janitor of Planet Express!"

"I'm Scruffy, the janitor." Said Scruffy.

"Yes Scruffy, we know. This is Hermes Conrad, the chubby Jamaican bureaucrat!"

"What's up, mon?" Said Hermes.

"This is Amy Wong, the cute Martian physicist!"

"Hi everyone!" Amy chirped happily.

"This is Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, the ingenious yet somewhat senile owner of Planet Express."

"Where am I? Who are you people?" Professor Farnsworth asked confusedly.

"This is Doctor John Zoidberg, Planet Express' resident doctor!"

"Hello!" Said Zoidberg, waving a claw at the camera.

"And this is Nibbler, a pre-universal being and Leela's pet!"

"Greetings, everyone." Said Nibbler.

"That's all the characters so far! Like I said earlier, if you want me to add somebody, anybody at all, then just request me to do so by sending a PM to me-I mean by leaving a comment on this video! Also, send in some truths and dares for these guys, because if I don't get any then I can't write-ahem, film this. Since I don't have any truths or dares for my lovely victims-erm, contestants-yet, this episode is over. So bye for now and remember to send in some truths and dares! This is TheAnnoyingAlien signing out!" With that, TheAnnoyingAlien gestured for the cameraman to quit filming and he shut off the camera. TheAnnoyingAlien went up to him and he handed her a flash drive containing the footage he'd just filmed. She plugged it into her laptop and prepared to upload the video to youtube. Once it was uploaded, she typed something into her laptop and the film crew disappeared. Then she shut her laptop and turned to face her hostages.

"Okay, now we just have to wait for some people to send in some truths and dares." She said to them.

"Can we leave now?" Asked Bender.

"Yeah mon, I need to be home by dinner time-LaBarbara's making curried goat tonight!" Hermes added.

"Sorry, I'm keeping you here until I decide to end my web show. So you better make yourselves comfortable, because you're going to be here for a long ass time!" TheAnnoyingAlien giggled.

"You can't keep us here! We're going home right now!" Announced Leela. She started trudging up the stairs, the rest of the Planet Express crew followed behind her. TheAnnoyingAlien grabbed her laptop and hurried after them. They headed towards the front door, Leela grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open. TheAnnoyingAlien quickly typed something on her computer, and just as Leela was about to walk out the front door, a thin glowing translucent material appeared in the doorway. Confused, Leela reached out to touch it-an action that she immediately regretted. A sharp pain shot through her fingertips, causing her to cry out and jerk her hand away from the door.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"Are you okay Leela?" Fry asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, my hand just hurts a little... hey, Irritating Extraterrestrial, what the hell is that!?" Leela questioned TheAnnoyingAlien, gesturing to the glowing material blocking the door.

"It's a force field. I set force fields up in all the doorways and windows and one around the perimeter of my house so there's absolutely no possible way you can escape. You're stuck here until I get bored with you and decide to let you go. Since you're all staying here and it'll be a while until some people send in truths and dares for you, why don't you guys settle in?" She suggested, typing something else into her computer. Several sleeping bags materialized out of thin air and landed in the arms of all the Futurama characters.

"You guys can sleep in my living room. I'm going to order some pizza for dinner." TheAnnoyingAlien told them. She grabbed a nearby phone and called some local pizza place. Having really no other choice, everyone went into her living room and set their sleeping bags up on the floor. A little while later TheAnnoyingAlien joined them, she turned on the TV and started watching Spongebob. Eventually the pizza man showed up with their food; TheAnnoyingAlien lowered the force field on the front door and allowed him to enter.

"Hey dude, thanks for the pizza." She greeted him, taking the pizzas and setting them down on the coffee table. She reached into her jacket pocket and retrieved some money, which she gave to the pizza guy. The pizza guy took a look around the living room; he seemed confused.

"Something wrong?" TheAnnoyingAlien asked him.

"Um... there's a cyclops lady, a robot, a three eyed monster, and a giant lobster thing in your living room..." He pointed out.

"Oh... yeah... about that, uh... all of these guys are my friends from school. We're just having a party and they're cosplaying as characters from this one sci-fi cartoon we really like. And that three eyed thing in the cape, uh... he's my dog. We dressed him up like an alien." TheAnnoyingAlien lied. Surprisingly enough, the pizza man seemed to buy her lame ass excuse.

"Oh, I see... hey, those are some awesome costumes! They're so realistic... well anyways, enjoy your pizza." Said the pizza guy. With that, he left and TheAnnoyingAlien raised the force field on the front door again. Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza and got some drinks from the fridge. They spent the rest of the night eating, drinking, and watching TV. Eventually TheAnnoyingAlien took her laptop and went upstairs, where her bedroom apparently was. Everyone else crawled into their sleeping bags, but try as they might they just couldn't get to sleep. They were worried. What kind of embarrassing questions would TheAnnoyingAlien's viewers send in for them? What awful things would they be dared to do? Who would become TheAnnoyingAlien's next kidnapping victim? Would they ever get out of here? The answers would come in time, but for now all they could do was get some rest and wait and see what was in store for them.

To be continued...

**Author's Note: So that's the first chapter. Yes, it was me, I kidnapped everyone :P I'm some crazy bitch with a magic computer who has nothing better to do than go around and kidnap sci-fi cartoon characters for my own amusement. Anyways, hope you liked it so far and please PM me with any truths, dares, character or voice actor/actress addition requests, and all that other good stuff. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare: Futurama Edition  
**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's TheAnnoyingAlien again. Thanks for submitting some dares and truths for everyone, and also for requesting me to kidnap more people. Also, in case you didn't see this in the last chapter, you have to send in your truths, dares, and character addition requests through private messages and not reviews. You have to have an account to PM though, so if you don't have an account on here you should get one c: this is a great website and even if you don't write stories it's still nice to have an account. And it's free so it won't cost you anything; all you need is an email address. So just remember to please send in truths, dares, and character requests through PMs, I don't want to appear like I'm breaking any of the site's rules by having people review with requests instead of PMing them to me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

The next morning, TheAnnoyingAlien was the first one awake. She got out of bed and grabbed her computer before heading downstairs to the living room to check on her captives. All the Futurama characters were sound asleep. Fry and Leela had zipped their sleeping bags together sometime the previous evening and were sleeping in each other's arms. Nibbler was sleeping curled up near Leela's feet. Bender was sleeping to the left of Fry; he was lying face down with several empty beer cans, burnt out cigars, and porno magazines scattered beneath him. Hermes was sleeping next to Bender. He was lying on his side and muttering something about manwiches. He didn't have his glasses on; he'd taken them off before going to sleep and they were now sitting on the coffee table nearby. Professor Farnsworth was sleeping next to Hermes; he was still wearing his glasses and was snoring loudly with his mouth open. Zoidberg had for some reason squeezed himself into the same sleeping bag as the professor instead of remaining in his own sleeping bag next to him. He was out cold and drooling onto the professor's chest, which would most certainly upset him when he woke up. Amy was sleeping next to Zoidberg's empty sleeping bag, she was lying on her stomach and all TheAnnoyingAlien could see of her was her hair since she'd zipped her sleeping bag up all the way. Lastly, Scruffy was sleeping to the left of Amy with his hat pulled down over his eyes.

"Awww, they look so cute when they're sleeping!" TheAnnoyingAlien giggled softly. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of Captain Crunch. She sat down at the kitchen table with her cereal and her computer, booted the computer up, and logged into her youtube account. She was excited to see that a few people had left comments on the first episode of Truth or Dare: Futurama Edition. There were a couple of truths and dares for all the characters, and even a few requests for her to kidnap-erm, invite-more characters to her show.

"As Zoidberg would say, excellent excellent!" TheAnnoyingAlien laughed to herself. She opened up a new Microsoft Word document and copy-pasted all the truths, dares, and character addition requests from youtube into it. Then she saved the document and proceeded to watch one of her favorite youtubers while she ate her cereal. Once she was done eating, she put her empty bowl in the sink and went upstairs to change out of her pajamas. She came back downstairs a couple minutes later dressed in jeans, a gray t-shirt with the Planet Express logo on it, her jacket, and some converse sneakers. She typed something else into her computer; an air horn and a pair of ear plugs materialized out of thin air and landed in her hands. She put the ear plugs into her ears and went into the living room. Everyone was still sleeping. TheAnnoyingAlien smiled a wicked smile.

"Wakey wakey..." She cackled evilly, pressing the button on the air horn. The loud noise immediately startled everyone awake.

"Oh good, you're awake." Said the teenager. She typed something on her computer again; the air horn and ear plugs disappeared. The characters glared at her, irritated that she had woken them so rudely.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Exclaimed Leela.

"I guess that's her idea of a wake up call..." Nibbler muttered dryly.

"Ow, my ears..." Fry whimpered, placing his hands over his ears.

"Spleesh! Did you really need to do that?" Amy grumbled.

"Zoidberg! What are you doing in my sleeping bag!?" Professor Farnsworth yelled at Zoidberg.

"I got cold and lonely last night, so I crawled in here to maybe do some friendly cuddling and share body heat with you..." Zoidberg mumbled ashamedly.

"That sounds gay." Bender commented. The doctor and professor both scowled at him.

"Scruffy's gonna go back to sleep..." Scruffy muttered. He pulled his hat back over his eyes and instantly fell asleep again.

"I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" Asked Hermes.

"Well, I got a bunch of food in the pantry and the fridge and stuff, so you guys help yourselves to whatever you like. Anyways, I woke you up because I figured you'd want some time to make yourselves look presentable before we start filming the next episode. You know, shower, brush your teeth, put on your make up, stuff like that. Scruffy! Wake up!" TheAnnoyingAlien explained, shaking Scruffy awake. The janitor groaned in annoyance and reluctantly got out of his sleeping bag.

"That's better. So yeah, like I said, you guys go make yourselves look nice and get something to eat so you're ready to film the next episode. I've gotta leave for a little while; I'll be back in a few hours." TheAnnoyingAlien informed everyone.

"Where are you going?" Fry asked curiously.

"Oh, well a couple of people requested for me to bring more characters onto the show, so I'm heading out to go get them and bring them back here." TheAnnoyingAlien told him.

"Oh lord... who're you kidnapping this time?" Leela sighed.

"Well, you're not gonna be happy about this, but a couple people asked me to bring Zapp onto the show." She replied. Leela was understandably pissed off by this.

"Not Zapp! Ugh, you kidnapping us was bad enough, but now I'm going to have to deal with that idiot too! I'm so angry I could punch something! HIYA!" She bitched furiously before punching a hole in the wall. Afraid that she would move on to punching people, everyone scooted a considerable distance away from her-even Fry.

"Looks like I'll have to fix that later... oh, and I was also requested to add Kif to the show, so I have to kidnap him too." Said TheAnnoyingAlien.

"You're kidnapping Kif?! You better not hurt him! I swear, if you bring him back here with so much as a scratch, I'll beat your ass up and down the street!" Amy threatened her.

"Geez, calm the fuck down! I promise I won't hurt him. I'd never hurt Kif; he's one of my most favorite Futurama characters. Now, Zapp on the other hand... yeah I might kick him in the nuts or something just for the lulz, hehe." She laughed. Leela grinned evilly at the thought of Zapp possibly being kicked in the balls.

"Oh, if you do that you so need to get it on video for me." She smirked with sadistic pleasure. All the men in the room gave her an uneasy look and simultaneously put their hands over their crotches, except for Bender who put his hands over his antenna instead.

"Sure thing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to do some kidnapping. TO THE CREEPER MOBILE!" Exclaimed TheAnnoyingAlien.

* * *

Somewhere in outer space, the Nimbus was orbiting a foreign planet called Afantsia 04. Afantsia 04 was a peaceful exotic world that the DOOP crewmen often visited to relax and have fun during their shore leaves and other breaks from duty. Most of the ship's personnel had gone down to the planet for some much needed R and R, but Zapp and Kif were still on board. They were hanging out in the bridge of the ship; Zapp was playing Minesweeper on one of the computers and Kif was nervously pacing around.

"Kif, what the hell's wrong with you? You've been acting all weird since yesterday evening." Zapp inquired as he clicked a square on the Minesweeper grid.

"I'm worried about Amy." Kif mumbled anxiously. "She usually calls me every night, but yesterday she didn't call me at all. I hope she's not hurt or anything..."

"I'm sure she's fine; she's probably just busy or maybe she accidentally swallowed her cellphone again. What? There was a mine there? Aw crap..." Zapp grumbled, realizing he'd clicked on a mine and had therefore lost the game.

"You're probably right, Sir... but I'm still worried about her..." Kif sighed. He continued pacing around while Zapp started a new game. Suddenly, the doors leading onto the bridge opened and in walked a teenage girl.

"Sir, we have a visitor." Kif announced, nodding towards the girl. Zapp looked up from his computer; a lascivious grin crossed his face once he realized that the visitor was female.

"Why hello there, beautiful." He greeted her, getting up from his seat and abandoning the game. "I'm Zapp Brannigan; I'm sure you've heard of me and my many accomplishments." He took the girl's hand into his and kissed it, a gesture that she was mildly disgusted by.

"Oh, believe me-I've heard plenty about you." She muttered. She then proceeded to wipe her hand off on her jacket. Kif walked over to Zapp and the girl.

"I'm Kif Kroker, his Lieutenant. Pleased to meet you." He introduced himself.

"Pleased to meet you too, Kif." The girl replied, shaking hands with him.

"What's your name, cute stuff? Surely a young lady as lovely as yourself has an equally lovely name." Zapp asked her in a flirtatious manner.

"Uh... my name's TheAnnoyingAlien." Said the girl.

"TheAnnoyingAlien? Huh, what an unusual name... I like it! Well, Miss AnnoyingAlien, would you care to join me in my quarters for some champaggin? Maybe we can play a little game of carpenter-first we'll get hammered, then I'll nail you." Zapp leered, using a cheesy ass pick up line that he probably found on some cheesy ass pick up line website. TheAnnoyingAlien looked mortified.

"What the fuck man!? No! I'm fifteen!" She retorted. The thought of sex with Zapp nauseated her.

"You're fifteen? Oh, my bad-I thought you were older than that... Kif, you went to law school, right? Are fifteen year olds legal?" The blonde inquired, turning to his Lieutenant.

"No Sir, they're not. The age of consent is eighteen; sex with a fifteen year old would be considered statutory rape and could result in jail time or a visit from Chris Hansen's head." Kif informed him. He had always assumed that it was common sense that one should not bang a fifteen year old, and he felt that he shouldn't have had to verify that for Zapp, but then again this was Zapp he was speaking to. And despite being the DOOP's highest ranking military official and Captain of his own spaceship, Zapp wasn't exactly the brightest star in the constellation.

"Okay, just checking... well kid, I'm sorry to say that I can't sleep with you. I'm a disturbingly sexy man, as I'm sure you've noticed, so it's only natural you'd be attracted to me. But you're just a girl-a meager teenager. You need to wait until you're older before I'll let you into my pants; come back in three years and then we'll talk." He lectured TheAnnoyingAlien in an almost fatherly manner. She face palmed herself.

"I didn't come here because I wanted to sleep with you!" She grumbled.

"You didn't? But why else would you come here?" Zapp exclaimed forlornly.

"I came here so I could kidnap you and Kif."

"You? Kidnap the two of us? Ha, that's rich! Like you could ever kidnap us-I mean, look how small you are! Even a weakling like Kif could overpower you!" Zapp laughed, gesturing to Kif. The alien shot him an annoyed glare and then went back to pacing around the bridge.

"I understand why you'd think that-after all, like you said I'm kinda tiny and I'm really not all that strong. But I've already successfully kidnapped several people, so I suggest you not underestimate my capabilities. Hey, what the hell's wrong with Kif? He looks nervous as fuck." TheAnnoyingAlien asked after noticing how antsy Kif was.

"Oh he's just worried because his wife didn't call him last night." Zapp explained.

"For the millionth time, Amy isn't my wife! She's my fon fon ru!" Corrected Kif.

"Whatever, it's the same thing!"

"Ugh..."

"Oh, well she probably didn't call him because I kidnapped her!" TheAnnoyingAlien revealed cheerfully. Kif's eyes widened in horror.

"YOU KIDNAPPED AMY!?" He cried, devastated that his beloved wife-ahem, fon fon ru-had been abducted.

"Well I guess that solves the mystery behind why she didn't call you last night." Said Zapp.

"This is awful! Please tell me you're not torturing her or anything! I beg of you, don't hurt her!" Kif sobbed, groveling pathetically in front of TheAnnoyingAlien.

"Sheesh, man! Stop being such a drama queen; Amy's perfectly fine. I haven't done anything to her-well, actually I did kind of shoot her with a tranquilizer because she wasn't cooperating... but other than knocking her unconscious for a while, it didn't do anything to her, so there's no need for you to worry." The teenager assured him.

"Can I go see her?" He sniffled.

"Of course! Just come with me. You too, Zapp." TheAnnoyingAlien replied.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. I have some very important business to attend to." Zapp declined. He then proceeded to return to his game of Minesweeper.

"I kidnapped Leela too." TheAnnoyingAlien informed him. Zapp immediately perked up at the mention of the sexy cyclops; just like she predicted he would.

"You've got Leela? Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He declared, abandoning his game once more.

"Hold on a minute, there's something I need to do first." Said TheAnnoyingAlien. She dug around in her jacket pocket and withdrew an iPod touch. She turned it on and went to the camera app, then she walked over to Kif.

"Would you mind filming something for me?" She requested.

"Um... sure." He agreed. She handed her iPod to him and gave him some brief instructions for how to use it. Then she walked back over to Zapp; Kif tapped the record button on the iPod's screen and started filming.

"Hey Zapp, I got a surprise for you." TheAnnoyingAlien smirked mischievously.

"What is it?" The Captain inquired.

"Close your eyes." Zapp closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. He was under the impression that TheAnnoyingAlien had a childish crush on him and was going to give him a kiss, but much to his dismay, that wasn't what she did. She grinned evilly and delivered a hard kick to his crotch.

"OW! MY BALLS!" He yelped in pain, doubling over and cupping his injured "parts" in his hands. TheAnnoyingAlien started laughing hysterically, then she did some sort of ridiculous victory dance to celebrate. Kif just stood there and smirked quietly to himself as he filmed the whole spectacle. He had to admit that seeing Zapp get kicked where the sun didn't shine was pretty funny. Kind of mean, yes, but mostly funny.

"Thanks for filming that, Kif. I promised Leela I'd kick Zapp in the nuts and film it for her." TheAnnoyingAlien thanked him.

"I can guarantee you Leela will love seeing that." The Lieutenant replied, returning her iPod to her. She nodded in agreement and stuffed the iPod back into her jacket pocket. Then she turned to Zapp, who was now curled up on the floor in the fetal position with his hands over his crotch and muttering about how much his balls hurt.

"Come along, Zapp. It's time to go." The teenager urged him. Despite still being in a considerable amount of pain, Zapp got to his feet and followed Kif and TheAnnoyingAlien out of the room. TheAnnoyingAlien lead them to the Creeper Mobile, which she had somehow changed from a creepy white pedophile rapist van into a creepy white pedophile rapist spaceship. The spaceship version of the vehicle was basically the same thing as the van version except it had wings and rocket engines. Zapp and Kif got into the back while TheAnnoyingAlien sat in the driver's seat. She started up the van-er, spaceship-and began driving back to her house. Once they arrived, she parked the Creeper Mobile in her driveway and pulled her computer out of the glove compartment. She typed something into it and the Creeper Mobile changed from a spaceship back into a van.

"Is this where you live?" Kif asked her. She nodded.

"Yup. This is my house. I'll show you two inside." She grabbed her computer and got out of the Creeper Mobile; Zapp and Kif got out too. TheAnnoyingAlien lowered the force field on the front door and led them inside, then she raised the force field again. She went into the living room; her two newest captives followed her. She looked around the room-Fry, Bender, Scruffy, Nibbler, Hermes, Professor Farnsworth, and Zoidberg were all there. Fry was leaning against the wall and drinking a Pepsi, Bender was sitting on the couch smoking a cigar, Scruffy was reading a porno magazine, Professor Farnsworth was taking a nap, Nibbler was eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, Hermes was watching the news on TV, and Zoidberg was eating some frozen toaster waffles (as well as the cardboard box that they came in)

"I'm back, baby!" Announced TheAnnoyingAlien.

"Hey! That's my line, you stole it!" Bender accused her.

"Whatever, Bender... hey, where the hell are Leela and Amy?" She questioned.

"They're in the bathroom doing their make up." Said Fry.

"Well tell them to hurry the hell up, I need to start filming!"

"Filming what? Are you putting us on TV?" Asked Zapp.

"Nope, but I'm putting you on youtube. That's why I brought you and Kif here. I'm filming a truth or dare web show you see, and people commented on the last episode saying they wanted me to add you guys to the show." TheAnnoyingAlien explained. Suddenly, Amy and Leela came down the stairs and walked into the living room.

"Amy!" Kif exclaimed happily, delighted by the presence of his fon fon ru. Amy looked over in his direction; her face lit up when she saw him.

"Kif!" She squealed with glee, leaping into his arms and attacking him with kisses. Everyone "awww'd" at them, except for Bender who didn't really care about their reunion and Zapp who was jealous that Kif was getting kissed by a beautiful woman but he wasn't.

"I wish someone would kiss me like that..." He sighed with self pity.

"Hey, did you kick him in the nuts?" Leela whispered to TheAnnoyingAlien. TheAnnoyingAlien nodded enthusiastically.

"I sure did! And Kif filmed it for me. Come have a look!" She giggled, taking her iPod out of her jacket pocket. She showed Leela the video of her kicking Zapp in the balls; Leela burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh my God, that's hilarious!" She sputtered between laughs. Zapp frowned and glared at her.

"It's not funny, Leela..." He muttered coldly.

"Sorry... pfft." Leela smirked, trying to regain her composure.

"Okay guys, now that everyone's here it's time to film the next episode! Follow me into the basement!" TheAnnoyingAlien commanded. She headed downstairs into the basement; everyone followed close behind her. Once down in the basement, she took her computer and typed something into it. The same film crew from last time appeared again.

"And we're rolling!" Announced the head of the film crew. The cameraman started filming, TheAnnoyingAlien smiled and turned to face the camera.

"Hello world and all who inhabit it, TheAnnoyingAlien here again bringing you the second episode of Truth or Dare: Futurama Edition!" She greeted the viewers. The neon sign displaying the name of the show appeared once more.

"Let me take a moment to thank the three people who sent in some truths and dares for my lovely victims-erm, contestants-here! Thanks a bunch BayDear, Guest, and InsanitysCurse!"

"Wow, three people. You must be very popular." Bender sneered sarcastically. TheAnnoyingAlien glared at him.

"Shut up, Bender. Ahem... before we get this episode underway, I understand some of you wanted me to add a couple of new characters to the show. Well, I went and kidnapped-I mean, politely invited them for you! The first new character joining us today is Zapp Brannigan, a twenty five star General and the Captain of the Nimbus." She announced, gesturing to Zapp. He smiled and waved at the camera.

"For any ladies out there watching this, I'm single!" He informed the viewers.

"Oh lord..." Muttered Leela. Kif sighed his usual dejected sigh.

"And the second new character is Kif Kroker, Zapp's Lieutenant and Amy's fon fon ru." TheAnnoyingAlien continued, gesturing to Kif this time.

"Hello everyone." Said Kif.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we can get to the truths and dares!" TheAnnoyingAlien said as she took her computer and opened up her document containing all the truths or dares people had sent in.

"I'll start with the truths first. This truth is from BayDear. BayDear says 'okay here is my truth for either Fry or Leela it can be later on or whatever, but "Who do you love?" TheAnnoyingAlien read. Then she looked up from her computer and over to Fry and Leela. "Well Fry and Leela, who do you love?"

"Do you mean who we love as friends or who we love romantically?" Leela inquired. TheAnnoyingAlien shrugged in response.

"I dunno, who you love romantically I guess." She replied.

"Well isn't it obvious? I love Fry." Said Leela.

"And I love Leela." Said Fry. He and Leela proceeded to kiss each other lovingly; everyone "awww'd" at them.

"Awww, you guys are so cute together! Freela for the win! Anyways, that was the only truth I got. Now on to the dares! This first dare is from BayDear again. BayDear says 'dare for Zoidberg: "make out with the professor." TheAnnoyingAlien read from her list again. Everyone was disgusted at the thought of them making out; Zoidberg and the professor themselves were especially horrified.

"I refuse to get my mouth anywhere near his! He eats garbage for Pete's sake!" Professor Farnsworth refused, pointing accusingly at Zoidberg.

"Do I have to? I mean, I like the professor and all, but just as a friend! Besides, Marianne would be upset with me if I made out with someone else." Zoidberg added, referring to his girlfriend.

"Sorry guys, you were dared and now you've got to do it. Now, I assume you'd like a little privacy during this dare so you may step into the Secretively Sexy Closet of Secretive Sexiness." TheAnnoyingAlien offered, gesturing to a nearby closet. A piece of notebook paper with lipstick kisses and "The Secretively Sexy Closet of Secretive Sexiness" written on it in sharpie marker was taped to the door in a crude attempt to make a sign.

"What in Satan's glorious name is The Secretively Sexy Closet of Secretive Sexiness?" Asked Professor Farnsworth.

"It sounds like something that Zapp would've made up..." Leela remarked.

"Is that a compliment or an insult, Leela?" Zapp inquired. Leela face palmed herself and sighed in a very Kif-like manner.

"To answer your question, Professor, the Secretively Sexy Closet of Secretive Sexiness is the closet where everyone goes for privacy during the sexy dares. Now go on in there with Zoidberg; you're not allowed to come out until you guys partake in a passionate make out session." TheAnnoyingAlien demanded. Having really no other choice, Professor Farnsworth shuffled into the closet and Zoidberg sand-crabbed in after him. TheAnnoyingAlien locked the door so they couldn't escape and began typing something. A screen and speakers descended from the ceiling; the screen displayed real time video footage and audio of what was taking place inside of the closet.

"There, now we can see and hear everything they're doing in there!" The teenager announced happily.

"So much for privacy..." Nibbler scoffed. Everyone started watching the screen to see what the professor and Zoidberg were up to.

"That crazy ass girl can keep us in here for as long as she wants, but I'm not going to make out with you!" Proclaimed Professor Farnsworth.

"I'm not going to make out with you either. But I hope she lets us out soon; I'm hungry." Zoidberg whimpered.

"You just ate breakfast!"

"I know, but I'm still hungry... is there any food in this closet?"

"No, there's nothing but a blow up mattress, scented candles, and various sexual paraphernalia." The professor noted, glancing around the closet.

"Wait a minute... I found some jelly! Hooray!" Zoidberg cheered triumphantly as he held up a tube of something that he found on the floor. He uncapped it and squirted some of its contents into his mouth.

"Give me that!" Professor Farnsworth demanded, grabbing the tube from him. He adjusted his glasses and read the label; he gasped in shock once he realized what this "jelly" actually was. "Zoidberg you idiot! This isn't the kind of jelly you can eat; this is KY Jelly!" Zoidberg stared at him blankly, obviously confused as to what KY Jelly was. The professor face palmed himself. "It's an artificial sexual lubricant..." He clarified.

"Oh..." Said Zoidberg. He then proceeded to take back the tube and squeeze the rest of the KY Jelly into his mouth. Then he ate the tube itself.

"Yeech, that's gross..." TheAnnoyingAlien commented as she and the others watched what was happening on the screen.

"At least they aren't making out; that'd be even grosser." Hermes pointed out.

"Oh, but they will be making out quite shortly. Keep your eyes on the screen, I'm going to give them a little 'friendly encouragement' hehehe... let's get some Farnsberg yaoi up in here!" TheAnnoyingAlien laughed deviously. She grabbed her computer and started typing something; everyone kept watching the professor and Zoidberg on the screen.

"Look Professor, I found some more jelly!" Announced Zoidberg as he held up another tube of KY Jelly. Professor Farnsworth swatted it out of his claw.

"Stop screwing around, you dope! We have to start thinking of a way to get out of here without having to make out. Maybe we can-" He started to say before he and Zoidberg simultaneously grabbed each other and started making out passionately. Everyone's jaws dropped at the disturbing meeting of mouth tentacles and old man lips. Professor Farnsworth and Zoidberg both had panicked looks on their faces and were trying desperately to pull away from one another, but no matter how hard they fought they just couldn't break apart. It was as if they no longer had control of their bodies; they were stuck in this compromising situation. TheAnnoyingAlien typed something else and the two fell back upon the blow up mattress as they continued to make out. They started amorously cuddling and caressing each other, everyone watched them in shocked silence. After several disturbing minutes of this, TheAnnoyingAlien typed on her computer again and Professor Farnsworth and Zoidberg finally broke free from one another. They panted heavily, breathless from the intense make out session. The professor made a disgusted noise and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his lab coat.

"That was absolutely disgusting!" He exclaimed.

"You're telling me!" Zoidberg agreed.

"I tried to push you away but for some reason I just couldn't! It was like I was being controlled by someone and forced to tongue wrestle with you!"

"I felt like that too! It was terrible!"

"Maybe I'm right; maybe we were being controlled by someone." Professor Farnsworth hypothesized.

"Spot on, Professor!" Exclaimed TheAnnoyingAlien as she threw the door open. "Since you and Zoidberg weren't ever going to willingly make out, I had to interfere a bit. Thanks to the power of my almighty computer, I can make anybody do or say anything I want, even if they don't want to." TheAnnoyingAlien cackled dementedly.

"That's not very comforting..." Zoidberg commented.

"Yeah yeah whatever... get out of the closet so we can move on to the next dare."

"Gladly!" The professor exited the closet with Zoidberg following close behind him.

"I hope we never have to see you two make out again! Guh, that was gross!" Amy remarked once they rejoined the others.

"What? You saw that?" Asked Zoidberg.

"Unfortunately, yes. TheAnnoyingAlien was recording you guys in there." Bender pointed out, gesturing to the screen and speakers.

"That defeats the purpose of her putting us in there for privacy..." Professor Farnsworth ridiculed the aforementioned teenager's logic.

"Let's move on to the next dare. This one's from BayDear too. This time BayDear says 'dare for Hermes: "unorganize a filing cabinet" TheAnnoyingAlien read.

"Nooooo!" Hermes cried dramatically. TheAnnoyingAlien ignored him and typed something into her computer. A neat, organized filing cabinet appeared right in front of Hermes. The Jamaican bureaucrat was in awe at this wondrous sight. Never had he ever seen such an immaculate filing cabinet; it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever laid eyes on.

"How could I destroy such beauty?" He sobbed.

"Good God man, it's a fucking filing cabinet! It's not like it's your wife or something. Now go un-organize it." TheAnnoyingAlien demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do that! I live for organization; it's not in my nature to disorganize things." Hermes refused, crossing his arms defiantly.

"You leave me no choice but to use force, then..." TheAnnoyingAlien typed something else and Hermes abruptly began pulling out all of the filing cabinet's drawers. He started mixing up all the files and placing papers into different folders; Hermes screamed in horror.

"No! Make it stop!" He cried. He tried as hard as he could to cease his actions, but it was like his arms just wouldn't obey him. He knew TheAnnoyingAlien was controlling him through her computer, making him commit this horrible travesty against organization, and he was powerless to stop her. Once the files had been thoroughly mixed up and disorganized, TheAnnoyingAlien released Hermes from her control. Hermes looked solemnly at the mess he'd made of the filing cabinet. He broke down and started crying, mourning the loss of the cabinet's pristine perfectly organized beauty.

"Drama queen..." Scruffy muttered.

"If it'll make you feel better, Hermes, I'll let you reorganize it. I'm sure that'll cheer you up." TheAnnoyingAlien suggested. Hermes' face lit up with happiness.

"Really?" He asked almost giddily.

"Yeah. Go to town on that shit." Hermes let out a delighted hooray and immediately began to reorganize the filing cabinet. In no time at all, the files and papers were back in their correct files and drawers. Hell, the cabinet looked even more organized than it was originally, if that was even possible.

"Damn, that's impressive... anyways, on to the next dare! This dare is from Guest and it's for Fry and Leela. Guest says "make Leela kiss Fry." TheAnnoyingAlien read off her computer.

"That's it? All we have to do is kiss?" Asked Leela. The teenager nodded in reply.

"I think I'm gonna like this dare!" Fry smirked, placing his arm around Leela's waist. She smiled at him.

"I think I will too." She giggled. She turned to face Fry, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and they pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. Everyone watched as they deepened the kiss and made it a little more risque than was probably necessary. Several of the male characters wolf-whistled at this. TheAnnoyingAlien rolled her eyes.

"Okay guys, that's enough-if you go any further than that I'm gonna shove you in the Sexy Closet." She interrupted. Not wanting to be stuffed into the closet, Fry and Leela broke the kiss and let go of each other.

"After the show's over, we'll continue where we left off." Leela whispered suggestively into Fry's ear.

"Oh my!" Said Zapp in a very George Takei-esque manner. Fry shot an annoyed glare his way and Leela punched him in the jaw. Zapp groaned in pain and rubbed the sore spot where her fist had collided with his flesh.

"Ow... first I get kicked in my family jewels, and now I get punched in the face-will this physical abuse ever end?" He lamented, but nobody cared.

"Stop whining Zapp; you deserved it and you know it! Anyways, now that Fry and Leela are done playing tonsil hockey, it's time for the final dare of this episode! This dare is from InsanitysCurse, and it's for Fry and Bender. InsanitysCurse says "I dare Fry to kiss Bender." Announced TheAnnoyingAlien. Fry and Bender were grossed out by this, and Leela looked rather miffed. Everyone else seemed a little uncomfortable at the idea of the redhead and robot kissing, but they figured that Fry kissing Bender wasn't nearly as nightmare-inducing as Professor Farnsworth and Zoidberg's intense make out session.

"I don't wanna kiss Bender! That's gross! Plus, I have Leela for that." Fry protested, gesturing to Leela. She face palmed herself and muttered "Oh Lord" for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yeah, I'm not putting my lips anywhere near that hairy greasy meatbag, even if he is my best friend! My door doesn't swing that way!" Bender remarked.

"Sorry guys, but you were dared so you have to do it. Now kiss!" TheAnnoyingAlien replied creepily as she made a disturbing face, placed her hands on the back of Fry and Bender's heads, and tried to force them into a kiss. Fry and Bender shoved her away from them and took a few steps back so they weren't as close to each other.

"Hmph... looks like I'll have to intervene again." She sighed. She grabbed her computer and started typing, Fry and Bender's eyes went wide-they knew what she was up to. TheAnnoyingAlien finished typing; almost immediately the two friends grabbed each other around their waists and forced themselves into a kiss. Everyone watched in shock as they smooched; Leela was irritated that Bender was kissing her boyfriend. She knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, but she still couldn't help feeling a little upset over it. Fry and Bender tried to break away from each other, but it felt like they were glued in place. They couldn't part their lips no matter how hard they tried. After about thirty seconds, TheAnnoyingAlien decided this was enough and typed something again. Fry and Bender could finally separate themselves. Fry wiped his mouth off on the sleeve of his jacket while Bender grabbed Nibbler and used his cape to wipe off his mouth, much to the Nibblonian's annoyance.

"I'm sorry I kissed Bender, Leela. I really didn't want to, but TheAnnoyingAlien made me." Fry apologized to his girlfriend, knowing she was probably mad at him for kissing someone else.

"It's alright Fry, I know you and Bender didn't mean to kiss. That crazy kid made you guys do it; you don't need to apologize." Leela replied, forgiving him.

"Yuck, now I need a beer to wash that nasty meatbag taste out of my mouth..." Bender complained.

"I was never really into Frender yaoi, but I know lots of people who are. They'll enjoy that..." TheAnnoyingAlien said to herself. She then turned to face the camera, preparing to address the viewers a final time. "Well everybody, that's all the truths and dares I've got for now so this episode is drawing to a close. Please send in more truths and dares for my captives-uh, contestants-and if you want any characters or voice actors added to the show, then just request for me to add them and I'll do it. Anyways, that's all for today. Bye for now, this is TheAnnoyingAlien signing out!" TheAnnoyingAlien signaled for the cameraman to quit filming, he shut off the camera and handed her a flash drive containing the newly filmed episode. She plugged it into her laptop and uploaded it to youtube, then she took her iPod, plugged it into her computer, and uploaded the video of her kicking Zapp in the nuts to youtube as well. Once both videos had been uploaded, she typed something and the film crew disappeared once more. She shut the laptop and turned to face her victims.

"Okay guys, it'll be a while before people send in some more truths and dares for you. You can do whatever you want while we're waiting for the viewers to send stuff in, so go crazy and have fun!" She announced happily. Everyone dispersed throughout her house and went about their own business for the rest of the day. They had leftover pizza from the previous evening for lunch, and for dinner TheAnnoyingAlien gave everyone some microwave meals since she was really lazy and didn't know jack shit about cooking. When it was time for bed, she used her computer to conjure up sleeping bags for Zapp and Kif, since they had newly arrived to the show and hadn't been given ones yet. Kif set his sleeping bag up nearby Amy's, and Zapp set his sleeping bag up next to Leela's, which she obviously wasn't too happy about. Everyone crawled into their respective sleeping bags and TheAnnoyingAlien flicked off the lights.

"Sweet dreams, guys. We'll see what dares and truths await you in the morning. And hey, maybe someone will ask me to kidnap more of your friends." She laughed. With that, she went upstairs to her bedroom for the night. Most of the characters fell asleep within minutes; but Kif was having a hard time dozing off. Amy crawled into his sleeping bag and cuddled with him.

"Is something bothering you, Kiffy?" She purred, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I'm worried... I hope we aren't dared to do anything too awful. And I hope nobody asks us any embarrassing questions." Kif replied, holding her closer and returning the kiss.

"As long as we don't have to see Zoidberg and the professor make out again, I think we'll be okay." Amy yawned tiredly. She snuggled into his embrace and was soon fast asleep. Kif ran his fingers through her hair and sighed dismally.

"I hope you're right..."

To be continued...

**Author's Note: So, what did you guys think? c: remember to PM me with any truths, dares, and character/voice actor addition requests if you have them. Also, I apologize for always taking so long to update my fics; I'm trying my best to be frequent with my updates but as of right now I think the most frequently I can update this fic is once every two weeks or so, probably not even that. I'm a lazy author, I get writers block easily, and I've been kind of busy since I just started school again... but I really am trying to be frequent with my updates. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter :P leave a review and let me know what you thought of it.  
**


End file.
